uno_151fandomcom-20200214-history
UNO Wikia
=Rules= Contents Each UNO deck has 108 cards as follows: *19 Green cards - 0-9 *19 Red cards - 0-9 *19 Yellow cards - 0-9 *19 Blue cards - 0-9 *8 Skip Cards - 2 in each Green, Red, Yellow and Blue *8 Reverse Cards - 2 in each Green, Red, Yellow and Blue *8 Draw 2 Cards - 2 in each Green, Red, Yellow and Blue *4 Wild Cards *4 Wild Draw 4 Cards Winning *First player to play all the cards in his/her hand in each round scores points for the cards their opponents are left holding. *First player to score 500 points in their hand. Set Up 1) Each player draws a card. Player with the highest value is the dealer. 2) Shuffle the deck. 3) Each player is dealt 7 cards. Place the remaining cards facedown to form a DRAW pile. Turn over the top card of the DRAW pile to form a DISCARD pile. If the top card is a Wild Draw 4 card, return it to the deck and pick another card. For all other cards, see directions that follow. Action Cards Let's Play! 1) Player to the left of the dealer plays first. Play passes to the left to start. 2) Match the top card of the DISCARD pile either by color, number or action. For Example, if the card is a Yellow 3, you must play a Yellow card or a card numbered 3. You may also play a Wild card or a Wild Draw 4 card. 3) If you don't have anything that matches the card in the DISCARD pile, you must draw a card from the DRAW pile. If you draw a card which is playable, play it. Otherwise, play moves to the next person. 4) Before playing your second-to-last card, you must say 'UNO'. If you don't call 'UNO' and another player catches you with just one card before the next player begins their turn, you must draw 2 cards from the DRAW pile. If you are not caught before the next player either draws a card from his/her hand to play or draw a card from the DRAW pile, you do need to draw the extra cards. 5) Once a player plays his/her last card, the hand is over. Points are tallied (See scoring section) and the game ends. Going Out If you forget to say 'UNO' before your second-to-last card touches the DISCARD pile, but you 'catch' yourself before any other player catches you, you are safe and do not need to draw the 2 cards. You may not catch a player for failure to say 'UNO' until his second-to-last card touched the DISCARD pile, Also, you may not catch a player for failure to say 'UNO' after the next player begins his/her turn. 'Beginning a turn' is defined as either drawing a card from your hand to play or drawing a card from the DRAW plie. If the last card played in a hand is a Draw 2 or Wild Draw 4 card, the next player must draw 2 or 4 cards, depending upon the card played. These cards are counted when points are totaled. If no one is out of cards by the time the DRAW pile is depleted, reshuffle the discard pile and continue play. Scoring If you are first to get rid of all tour cards, you get points for the cards left in the other players' hands. Each card is worth the following: The winner is the first player to reach 500 points. However, the game may be scored by keeping a running total of the points each player is caught with at the end of each hand. When one player reaches 500 points, the player with the lowest points is the winner. Reneging You may choose not to play a playable card from your hand. If so, you must draw a card from the DRAW pile. If playable, that card can be played, but you may not play a card from your hand after the draw. Partners, 2 Players and Multi-Table tournaments Rules For: Partners (4 players) Sit across from your partner. When either partner goes out, the hand is over. Total all the points in both opposing partners' hand and score for the winning team. 2 Player The following special rules apply to 2-player UNO: 1. Playing a Reverse card works like playing a Skip card By playing either a reverse or a skip, ymay immediately play another card. 2. After playing a Draw 2 card, you opponent draw 2 cards, and play is back to you. 3. After laing a Wild Draw 4 card, your opponent draw 4 cards, no challenging is needed, and play is back to you. Variation With 4 players, play 4 hands with each of the other 3 players as your partner (a total of 12 hands). Each player keeps track of his/her points scored in each partnership. Play several rounds, with the person scoring the highest number of points declared the winner. With 8 players, play 2 separate games at 2 tables, with each player havng every other player as a partner for 4 hands each (a total of 28 hands). Score as above. Challenge UNO This game is scored by keeping a running total of what each player is caught holding in his/her hand. As each player reaches a designated amount (500 is suggested), that player is eliminated from the game. When only 2 players are left in the game, they play head to head. (See Rules for 2 players above (1.9.2)) When a player reaches or exceeds the amount designated, they lose. The winner of that final hand is declared the winning player if the game. This variation is the most challenging to play. Category:Browse Category:Rules